User talk:Armachedes
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Downtown page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 05:10, December 3, 2009 :Hey! Welcome to Lovely Lovia! If there's anything I can help you with, do let me know. 09:06, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Welcome! Working at night is a refreshing activity, is it not? 07:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Hi, welcome to Lovia! :D Christina Evans 02:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Do you want your channel ZAM TV to be avaible at Lovian Cable Company? Pierlot McCrooke 14:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship I'm sorry to tell you, but you're not a citizen yet. Becoming one is easy, but it does require 50 valuable edits and 4 days of Wikination usership. I hope you can soon become a citizen. As you cannot run for Congressman yét (you have to be a citizen), I'll get you off the list for just now. Okay? When you become citizen, you will be perfectly able to run for Congress . 13:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : I never applied for citizenship. I fail to understand why I would appear on named list. Edward Hannis 19:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :: Well, it's like this: ::# Users who are here for 4 days or more and who have done 50 edits get citizen rights. ::# In order to run for Congress (which you do), you have to be a citizen. ::# You're not a citizen yet, because you have not yet reached your 50 edits on this wiki. ::But we won't make a big deal of it . I'm convinced you'll get to 50 edits very soon and I'll then give you citizen rights. 19:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Image uploads Hey Armachedes! I'm glad you uploading cool pictures. Just one little thing: could you please choose the license of the images you upload? :) You get the chance to choose Public Domain, CC License, etc. Just choose the one that fits when you're uploading, and we're happy . Okay? 19:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Under Copyrights Definition of the US Patent service, and the designation of noncopyrighted materials, I am not in legal forcible situation to have to place defined location of basis or citation of original publication. Edward Hannis 19:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol . Whatever the license is, just choose one of the options when uploading =). I'm glad you're well informed when it comes to licenses! 19:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Let me rephrase, for it seems that you have gotten 15% of previous statement. I don't have to cite liscences, because it is defined as 'Editable, Original, User-Created, Non-Copyrighted Material.' Edward Hannis 19:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::In that case: just say it's PD (public domain). 19:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::It's not public domain. It is 'Editable, Original, User-Created, Non-Copyrighted Material.' That means that I don't need to cite it, and anyone can take it. However, I still have right to remove it from anywhere, which makes it not PD. Edward Hannis 20:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I understand. Anyway, we want our users to choose one of the license options on the right hand side. If nothing applies to it, then just choose for the PD option or the one underneath it. 20:08, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I can do that. On an unrelated note, you wished make ineligible for being a congressman. I am close to 50 edits, and I know that within the end of the year, I can reach that number with a certain degree of ease. I'd appreciate your not taking me off that list. Edward Hannis 20:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I won't . I already noticed you're well on your way to become an active and contributing citizen, and I see you're willing to build up a political career. So don't worry. Perhaps within a couple of minutes, you'll be a citizen 20:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship In order to register you as a citizen, we need the following information (just a formality): * What will your name be as a citizen of Lovia? (full name please) * What is your gender? 06:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Edward Hannis, Male. Thanks! Edward Hannis 23:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) La Quotidienne You don't want to know how happy I am with your question . I know you wrote that article in TNCT and I liked it a lot. Please, feel free, it's yours. --Bucurestean 11:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Youre invited for the McCrooke v. Donia trial as a plaintiff for me Pierlot McCrooke 09:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Although I would appreciate it if you would rethink. After all, I have already made my excuses to you people and I have expressed my regeret for the fact I edited the page without permission. Pierlot could have just talked with me, but refused, simply because he hates me and wants me being blocked. Dr. Magnus 09:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) McCrooke v. Donia Trial I am pretty happy with the outcome of the McCrooke v. Donia Trial and it's coverage in the media. This is the type of exciting stuff I had been hoping for! For you as a journalist it is probably great, isn't it? Haha... the "red baron" has won, and with my reputation intact. :) I salute you, Dr. Magnus 16:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Nonetheless, be careful. Don't forget you are on shaky ground. The main reason you were so barely punished is because of Pierlot's lack of rhetorical skills. Edward Hannis 17:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I am well aware of that. He can be such a pain in the ass. He seriously is on a personal vendetta against me since I got him banned indefinetly from another site. He seems to forget that I was also the one who gave him a second chance out there... :) Dr. Magnus 17:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Enjoy the holidays! How how how! Have a great time and I wish you the best of luck for 2010! 11:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Edward Hannis 15:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! And a happy new year with a lot of joy, friendship and of course healthiness . --Bucurestean 12:02, December 25, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:42, January 1, 2010 (UTC) My Apologies I am very sorry I was not around the last few days. I was off skiing in the mountains of Colorado. I am back now, of course. Edward Hannis 04:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Aspen? -- 09:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :: No. Breckenridge. Edward Hannis 14:55, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::The Rockies are awesome in Colorado. How are they in Winter? 08:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::There was a lot of snow. However, there were a bunch of morons on snowboards from states like Tennessee and Alabama (I don't know if you're familiar with American stereotypes, but those are areas that tend to not be extremely intelligent(Note that I'm not stereotypical at all, just saying)) that were taking up a good deal of the slopes, but I still was all right. At the time, the harder slopes were opened, so I got to hit the Double-Black Diamonds. It was sweet. Edward Hannis 23:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can imagine :) I'd love to go skiing in the Rockies. Been this summer to Aspen (just for a visit; a little too high-brow ) and also passed some other ski areas. Really nice . 06:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I hope you enjoyed your ski holiday, Mr. Edward! -- 14:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks very much, you guys. Edward Hannis 23:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) 3rd vote You don't have to worry, you got my vote --Bucurestean 16:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Many thanks! Edward Hannis 20:10, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Aah, how nice to see some Lovians still bear a warm heart for one another! -- 09:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed, just as in the case with Pierlot --Bucurestean 09:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::: Will you be staying, Alexander? I heard you were "trying" to leave the archipelago - as we all once do. Is it working or are you sticking to Lovia? -- 09:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think he is to addicted to Lovia. Pierlot McCrooke 09:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Bucu is a bit macho sometimes. Saying that he'll do those things, but not doing any of it :P --OuWTB 09:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Just like my good Limburgish friend :P --Bucurestean 10:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Are we not all a bit addicted? -- 10:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: :P --OuWTB 10:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::It seems as if Lovia is becoming stable again. Magnus and Pierlot seem to be less angry at one another, the Fascist movement has failed, and now most people are happy. Edward Hannis 14:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Magnus stll spams OWTBs talk page at Germania Wikia with bad things about me Pierlot McCrooke 14:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Please do not take this offensively Pierlot, because it is not intended to be mean. Right now, our priority is not problems other people have, especially if it is in a wikia in which we have no authority. Edward Hannis 14:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::OK. I wont taker it offensively. But the problem is: OWTB takes it seriously Pierlot McCrooke 14:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::OWTB is just a human and humans can make mistakes. --OuWTB 14:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Edward Hannis understands. Edward Hannis 14:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Are Edward Hannis and OWTB going to speak in third person to eachother or so? :P --OuWTB 14:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::As idiots in France say, "HEIN?!?" For an explanation, see this movie, on of my favorite movies ever. Oh, and no I will not be talking in the 3rd person anymore. Edward Hannis 14:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Ok :P --OuWTB 14:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Impressive :P --Bucurestean 16:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::What, the movie? Oh, I've known Danny Boon (the director, screenwriter, and actor) since I was a kid. (I'm talking about real life, by the way) He's a funny person to be around, but he's famously distracted. Edward Hannis 16:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your contribution. It will be spent well. -- 19:02, January 23, 2010 (UTC) : Not a problem; any time. Edward Hannis 14:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Not said anything wrong I haven't said anything wrong and I will not apologise. If you're referring to my article in The Messenger, it is fiction, part of the story of Lovia. If you're referring to my reaction to Villanova, I came back to my talk page with an angry response from him for no reason whatsoever. I have no problem with you, but Lovia is a big heap of rubbish, the King's a new version of Britain's Charles I and most of the citizens are jumped-up virtual toerags. Magnus is the only person here with whom I can sympathise and I'd like to stay in contact with him, but something is rotten in the state of Lovia. Scanderson 23:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : Leave if your objective here is to whine all the time or just cause uproar. Edward Hannis 01:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Elected! Congratulations, Mr. Hannis! You are elected to the 2010 Congress. You will shortly be briefed on what is coming up. For more information and statistics: Forum:The Pub. 07:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Part of the government Congratulations, dear Member of the Congress! Not only were you democratically elected to Congress, you were also appointed Federal Secretary by our Prime Minister . It can be quite overwhelming, having so many high-profile jobs, I know. Take your time to discover the possibilities of your Department, and feel free to ask whatever pops up in your mind. In the meanwhile I propose that you and your colleagues focus on our legislative branch. Lovia needs reform, and also voted for reform, legal reform. That is this government's basic duty! If we work on this tough issue first, progress will soon come our way. Thanks a lot for this wonderful engagement and congratulations with your new job! 08:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Armachedes, stop meddling with people's articles. You must not put pages on delete unless you have a firm conclusion. --Catherine 14:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : I can't beleive I actually need to say this: Lovia is not going to be attacked by the Germanian Empire! 'Jeez. Edward Hannis 02:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you want stocks in the Lovian Cable Company?. Could you also make a logo? Pierlot McCrooke 16:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not the investing type, and I'll hold true to that even in Lovia. I could make a logo, but I need the software. What does everybody use? Edward Hannis 16:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::What for program did you use for ZAM TV? Most people here use Photoshop Pierlot McCrooke 16:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :: I didn't make the logo. It's the logo for a random television program in some British colonial island. =P Edward Hannis 16:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe you could ask Dimitir to design a more creative logo? I dont know if they find that good there at that program, stealing their logo Pierlot McCrooke 16:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :: I did a background check. The company is no longer active. The island is now given TV with a satellite company. Edward Hannis 16:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::OK. By the way, could you please include a programme scheme for all thr Zam (Lovia) channels? Pierlot McCrooke 16:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) From the chairmen of Adoha, Hello im Marcus Villanova the mayor/Chairmen of Adoha and would like to tell you that on Febuary 24th - March 3rd people who own a home in Adoha can vote for the New Adoha Chairmen. Please vote on Adoha's Talk page the election will be between I Marcus Villanova and John Couplaohla. Thanks, from Marcus Villanova 22:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Evil??? What have i done wrong? you commented say that John and i are evil. anyway i seem to forget what i've done wrong.Marcus Villanova 22:46, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : Not evil. The original quote was "''The Lesser of Two Evils", but can refer to things that are simply bad. I'm not going to pretend as if I feel you are a good politician. You have proven that you can edit, but you regularly fail to comply with the standards that are on this wikia. I feel that for now, it is best we do not speak, as to avoid trouble. Edward Hannis 01:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Nobility As you know, we have a royal family in Lovia. This family, for obvious reasons, belongs to the nobility of this great nation. But then, we also have: #The Baron of Donia (currently me, later Ygo August Donia) #Donia Clan #Donia Castle I have already proclaimed myself the Baron. But could there be any way to make this title "official"? Truly this would enrich Lovia, culturally. Dr. Magnus 22:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : You want to call yourself the Baron of Lovia? I don't understand what you mean. Please clarify. Edward Hannis 23:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::No, not "the baron of Lovia". The Baron of Donia. That is a difference. And it is, by all means, merely a noble title. Perhaps the baronage of Donia can be in the Emerald Highlands, where our Castle stands? Dr. Magnus 08:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::We don't do nobility, Magnus. 08:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am not asking for any special treatment, your majesty. I would never want such a thing as it is the opposite of what the LCP preaches. But I would like a noble title to be created that I can pass on to my decendents in male line. It would be a great tourist attraction for Lovia: the Baron of Donia, his Castle and his Clan... Dr. Magnus 08:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::This has been discussed in the past, and we all agreed not to do that. The only exception is the title "of Lovia" for members of the royal family (that's obvious) and for them there is not a single privilege. If we allow this to the Donias, next week we have a Duke of Crooke, a Nazi Czar, a Count of Limburg and what more! 08:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, the Donia family does have some noble ties from the past. Just google Pierius Magnus or Pier Gerlofs Donia... Also, as you said: the royal family has no privilages. And neither will the baron of Donia have any privilages. As I said: it would be just a title, nothing more. Blame it on the American fascination with European nobility. Dr. Magnus 09:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::As I said: there is no use in it. 09:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::And neither would it cause any trouble. Why is Your Excellence being so stubborn? I foresee no problems. Do you? Dr. Magnus 09:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I do 09:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Please explain yourself. Dr. Magnus 09:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Personal Userpage What does everyone think of it? I've noticed that many people have their own "color", so I'm taking on green. My representative animal is a Green Flamingo. :P Edward Hannis 23:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I like it :) 18:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps you could create your own baronage, Edward, the Baronage of Hannis with a seal in the shape of a green flamingo on a shield? That would be awesome! Dr. Magnus 18:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Bad idea, we don't do nobility . 18:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yet I keep trying, your Excellence! You must know by now how stubborn I am! Dr. Magnus 18:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: But we do have a royal family . Maybe, Pierius, you should marry some princess, what about that? ^^ --Bucurestean 18:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I tried that already, but I failed, Bucu. I tried to arrange a marry between Dalia and a male member of the royal family. Perhaps I should ditch Dalia Muhammed and marry myself a princess? Any available? xD Dr. Magnus 18:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Vote (Congress) Could I please ask you to cast your Congressial vote in the Second Chamber on this issue: * Proposal 1: "Lowering the power of the King/PM" : 18:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Highway Plan Hi Waldener Edward! Can i count on you to vote in favor of our newly proposed 2010 Highway Plan? I proposed it as secretary of Transportation to simplify and systematize the current highway system. Thanks a lot, your Chairman, 08:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey since everyone does it to me i'll do it to you SIGNATURE IS OBLIGATORY!!! sorry just felt like doing it. also OTWB made the crapy sign not me! Marcus Villanova 22:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : Let me make this clear to you; I have no respect for you right now. You have failed to prove that you can bring any good to this government, and currently all you have done in the meantime is broken a few accepted rules, brought incorrect grammar into Lovia, and have broken this nation's government by using sockpuppetry. After all, you ran against yourself and pretended that your rival candidate gave up! That's '''cheating your way into a position ''and ''sockpuppetry, both of which can get you in prison. Edward Hannis 23:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Co-Chairman Nothing wrong if I make you co-chairman? Pierlot McCrooke 17:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Of...? Edward Hannis 17:23, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Beaverwick Pierlot McCrooke 17:40, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure! Of course not! Edward Hannis 17:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why not? Pierlot McCrooke 17:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::: It seems as if you misunderstood me. Your question was "nothing wrong if I make you co-chairman?", and I said no; hence saying "There is nothing wrong with you making me co-chairman." In other words, I would like to be co-chairman. Edward Hannis 17:48, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::{: I will appoint you then Pierlot McCrooke 17:49, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm Back! I realize that I should have given you people a heads-up about my departure, but I never got around to it. Anyhow, I'm happy to say that I'm back from my voyages. If anyone would be kind enough to tell me what I've missed the past 9 days, it would be lovely. For those of you who would care to know, I went to the East Coast of the United States the past week or so. I visited: #Boston (center of the American Revolution and the abolitionist movement) #New York (center of modern America, and I visited many places like:) ##MoMA (Museum of Modern Art) ##Top of the Rock (The Top Floor of the Rockerfeller Center) ##Central Park ##Broadway (I saw a dress reheasal of The Addams Family) (My favorite quote was "What I lack in height, I make up for in shallowness") ##And a lot more... #Philadephia (past center of the US, has a lot of important sites to the construction of the Constitution) #Gettysburg (location of the Battle of Gettysburg, where the Confederates lost and were heavily hurt during the American Civil War) #Washington, D.C. (capitol of the US, I saw places like:) ##The Washington Moumument ##The Smithsonian Institute ###American History ###Aerospace ##The Capitol ##The Supreme Court ##The Library of Congress ##The White House (Excecutive Mansion) ##And a lot more... And with that said, I'm tired. However, I'm ready to continue working for this great nation ASAP. :) Edward Hannis 13:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :well edward, i'm glad you're back! It was getting lonely in Walden . looks you did an amazing trip man! 16:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Amazing places down there, isn't it?! What did you like best, Edward? 09:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Royal Educational Aims Council Edward, as Secretary of Welfare, you have the duty to appoint somebody to seat in the Royal Educational Aims Council. This institution will be Lovia's educational watchdog and we need capable people to do that. Can I ask you to please appoint a Lovian citizen to take up this task, asap? Thanks, 10:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Vote (Congress) Dearest Member of the Congress, there is a new Constitutional amendment bill in the Second Chamber. It will need a 75% majority to pass. Could you please go there and cast your vote? Thank you, 06:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :i am very sorry to hear you'll be leaving, colleague Edward. it really is a pity. nevertheless i hope you'll have a good time, whatever your plans be, and i really really hope to see you here again some time!! Thank you my dear Waldener colleague, and fare thee well! 16:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::hey edward, could you please check the latest proposal in the 2nd Chamber? there's a progressive election reform proposal and i think you'll like it. 09:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Reform proposal There's a reform proposal in the First Chamber, written by OWTB and me, with input of many others of us. I would really want you to check it out. It might solve some political issues. Thanks, 10:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :→ Forum:First Chamber (bottom) Dear fellow Member of the Congress We need your help to define the authorities of the Governors and the Congress. As our King said, "It will be the largest constitutional reform we have ever had, but it will be one in the right direction: that of democracy and legal simplification." Many people want a state reform, but have a different opinion on it. Dimitri and OWTB lately made a compromise, that has already been "approved" by the leader of the Neo-Marxists, the leader of the Waldeners and by the majority of the Liberal Congressmen. I suggest we try to work that plan out, together, or at least discuss the whole subject in the First Chamber. --Bucurestean 15:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Please don't get me wrong, see my talk page. Bucu 10:53, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News VI |} : 07:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Vote I saw you casted one vote for McCrooke, because you think he's the only one who writes good articles over here. I'm relatively new, but I'm able to do the same. I'm also working at another, Dutch language wiki. I wrote some nice articles there. (http://www.llamadawiki.nl/wiki/Yor%C3%ADssische_Ser%C3%BA http://www.llamadawiki.nl/wiki/Saint_Yor%C3%ADs, http://www.llamadawiki.nl/wiki/Saint_Yor%C3%BAsstad - pictures are designed by me as well) I'm going to do the same at Lovia. Maybe you could trust me and cast a vote for me? SjorskingmaWikistad 11:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Good Morning! Hello Mr. Hannis! My name is Christina Evans and I'm currenlty a candidate for 2010 mid-term election. I'm running for congress with the single goal of serving Lovia with passion and dedication! It'd also be my honor to be working with you for the betterment of our great country. And I'm here this morning to carefully ask for your support, please leave a message in my talk page should you have questions regading my political stances and promises :) Thanks and see you soon! Christina Evans 11:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Fifth Amendment: State Reform Finally we have the full text of the law proposals concerning State Reform! It will be the fifth and the largest amendment ever made to the Constitution, which signifies that we need a 75% majority, thus 8 of 10 MOTCs to vote pro. We are in a bit of a hurry as next week, the number of seats in Congress will be set to 16, which will make it harder to get the proposal through the Second Chamber. If you have suggestions or questions about the proposal , you may do it now in the First Chamber. Please don't forget to check the Second Chamber this week. Bucu 14:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *(click here for the final version of the proposal) Party notice As Walden's chairman, i'd like to know what's going on. Could you tell me Edward, what are your political intentions for the future? Will you stay with us waldeners? Will you stay in Congress? Will you remain secretary of welfare? please man, enlighten us! 11:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : I'm still everything I was before. Although I am no longer Libertarian (quite the contrary; Totalitarian), I still beleive in what I feel is Walden's most important ideal: a simpler government. I am not resigning any posts. Edward Hannis 21:21, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::okay :). As you know, you can still cast some votes in congress. 06:53, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Finally: Reform has arrived [[Forum:First Chamber/2010 State Reform Bill|Dear MOTC, our 2010 State Reform Bill has finally arrived. We need you to read it through carefully, check for mistakes, possibly propose changes, express an opinion about it, etc. If all goes well, we might get the bill voted before the end of August, so that we can host State Elections get our states back on track. Please do your duty dutifully!]] 08:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) You are asked to vote Forum:Second Chamber: 2010 State Reform Bill - you still have to cast (some of) your votes. 10:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for voting so waldenistic! ;) 20:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes very true! I will have to send all my supporters Thank you Cards! Marcus Villanova 20:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm being honest when I say that I do not like communism the least bit. The least I could do was assure that cpl.nm's ultimate doom would be made faster. Edward Hannis 01:13, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Invitation I would like to invite you to become a member of the Lovian Freethought Academy. We try to make people think critically of (in the first place religious) dogma. I think you'd be a great addition to the troops of truth. 06:22, October 20, 2010 (UTC) In reaction to the 'Quotidienne' article # No, I will not bypass the council. # No, this proposal will not go cold. I will take care of that. Greetz ;) 09:54, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to note that my journalistic self is not my opinion, rather a position that brings out the potential danger in anything, which is the interesting part of politics. Also, please do assure that this decision is made ASAP. 90% of Horton's edits are on his own articles. It's mind-blowingly dumb. Edward Hannis 18:15, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I know; working on it. By the way: thanks for your contributions to the site quality. I very much appreciate it. We can always use some good workers with an eye for what's useful and what's not. 09:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll try to mark all of the ones I can find, a give a justification if applicable. Edward Hannis 22:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! 07:35, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Quick question Hey, i just had a question about the political parties. I really don't know which one to join. I want to join a liberal-socialist party, but really would like one that is ecologial or nature protective. Andrea Wright 21:22, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :then Walden is your logical choice. formerly libertarian, we're now very progressive and rather social. but most of all, we're environmentalist and reformist! 22:26, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::What Quick McDraw here said. I highly recommend Walden. I'm a member of it myself. Edward Hannis 23:54, October 30, 2010 (UTC) WEC Attention Please notice speech and such in the Walden Election Council thanks waldener! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:49, November 16, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Interview for The Free Post The Free Post, an up-and-coming liberal arts magazine, would like to ask you some questions for our first issue. Would you mind? * What's your favorite work of fiction within the American literary canon? * Each American or Lovian has a favorite American president. Who's yours and why? * I understood you have a special connection with France. Would you say you are familiar with French literature? And what are your most beloved French authors or works of fiction then? * It's a lazy Sunday. What are you most likely to do when you're locked at home? Thanks! Hillbilly Boy 18:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Not at all, far from it; my pleasure. :To Question 1: In American literature, I'd say that my favorite very short stories would be very early or later short stories by Richard Matheson (who wrote I am Legend and Button, Button, which would be made into a film called The Box), such as Third from the Sun or Finger Prints. For longer works, I'd say that Flowers for Algernon by Daniel Keyes is truly exceptional. For a full-blown book, I think that Harper Lee's To Kill a Mockingbird and the Odyssey by Homer (Fagles translation) are absolute classics. You really can't know brilliant writing until you've read these. :To Question 2: My favorite president must have been Andrew Jackson. That guy was really crazy, but nonetheless brilliant. If it weren't for him, the US would probably be under British control. It's amazing that so few Americans realize that the Revolution was just the first war for freedom. The War of 1812, which was just after independence, is just as important, if not more. After all, the Star-Spangled Banner (US national anthem) is from the Battle of Fort McHenry, which was bombarded by the British in the War of 1812. :To Question 3: So yes, I was indeed born in Paris and raised in a micro-commune with more cows than people inhabiting it, and I moved to Lovia the US in reality a few years back. I'm quite familiar with French literature, especially those of the Enlightenment, such as Voltaire and Rousseau. However, I do feel that the best French muse-necessary works are in music. Certain songs, especially Comme un Boomerang by Serge Gainsbourg and Charles Aznavour's La Boheme are really a mastering of both rhyme and rhythm. :To Question 4: If somehow I were stuck at home on a Sunday, I'd probably play some classical music (Mozart's Fantasy in D Minor K 397 especially) on the piano, get a little invocation of the muse going on. Once I have an idea (they're always abstract), I refine it to a simple concept, then write in a short story. If ever I'm totally bland and out of ideas, I read the news or postmodern writing, and I'll likely take a weak idea I already have, and juice it up with some (ill-gotten) idea I adapted from short stories. :I hope that's enough for you. I wrote plenty to give you plenty to quote from. I know journalism can be hell sometimes. Best of luck for your newspaper. Edward Hannis 22:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. It's about perfect. The publication of TFP is lagging behind, but your interview won't go lost! Thanks again. Hillbilly Boy 16:41, December 2, 2010 (UTC) News Here's some news for ya: Pierlot McCrooke has left the Oceana Late show because he refuses to participate on the show next sunday with the whistleblower removed from the show immediately. Now there's some news for you! Dr. Magnus 11:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I know you've been contacted by the whistleblower yourself (let's keep him anonymous pro tempore), and undoubtedly you have the same suspicions as I do. McCrooke fits perfectly to what the guy said. Edward Hannis 16:14, November 27, 2010 (UTC) You must know, Edward, that I myself have had numerous conversations with McCrooke on both IRC and via e-mail. The information I obtained from these conversations are... more then just plain interesting. It is... fascinating to say the least, the things this user has come up with during the last year. Outside of the whole, unfortunate, whistleblower-affair, I could give you some very interesting pieces of information. Walden really gave itself a hard time by accepting members without doing a "background check" first... e-mail me at the.red.baron@live.nl if you would like some more information. Dr. Magnus 20:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Please learn to not involve with my anymore. Do you want conflict number two? Lets focus on the future in stead on things that happened a year ago Pierlot McCrooke 20:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I believe Walden has a right to know exactly with whom they're dealing. Besides that, all I did was ask the good man if he is interested. If he is not, then he is not. If he is, then we speak of this matter in private and you'll see what happens (or not). And has your mother ever taught you it is terribly rude to interfere when other people are having a conversation, muchacho? :D Dr. Magnus 20:37, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but you know what happened before when you did such discussions about me. You can get me raged from those disscussions, then something happens like today. Pierlot McCrooke 20:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh no, Mr. McCrooke, Mr. Hannis did a fantastic job of journalism!!! Horay!!! I did it please read my explination on the LaQ Talk page!!! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Regardless of what you claim to have done, Marcus, that does not make McCrooke innocent. After all you were not present at certain conversations... Dr. Magnus 09:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Magnus if you dont stop now with saying that i have involvement in the corruption case you are on very bad grounds. I just dont wnat that wladen is being attacked by unsourced statements Pierlot McCrooke 09:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Talk:La_Quotidienne Not only has McCrooke sabotaged Oceana Late, he now also sabotages La Quotidienne by archiving the discussion in which Marcus admits his guilt and Pierlot is exposed by me as the mastermind behind a plan to get rid of the King and make himself the de-facto ruler of the nation as a dictator behind-the-scenes. Yes, there is proof. And because Pierlot can no longer stand it, he removes the entire discussion and "archives" it while it is still on-going. Not only is this vandalism, it also clearly shows his guilt. I choose not to revert his edits for the sake of preventing an edit-war which would only lead to blocks and him getting "raged" or "a mess inside his head", as he calls it. Just to inform you, Dr. Magnus 10:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :That whole coup thing is long ago, and it hasnt influenced Lovia. Now we stop these discussions for the sake of this site Pierlot McCrooke 10:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC) For the sake of the site? For you own sake, you mean. All you care about is to save your own ass, you've always been like that as a politician and as a person. You make evil plots and if they fail you do all you can to FORCE people into silence in order to get away with it. And it won't work. Not this time. Your treachery will be exposed in front of the entire nation, and newspapers already can't get enough of it. You'll go down in history as Lovia's very own Benedict Arnold. Dr. Magnus 11:08, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :If we continue this discussion wikistad-esque situations can be come reality on this site. And now stop this nonsense. It causes havoc. With irri people like you i cant get back on track. Go play computer games instead of taking this too serious Pierlot McCrooke 11:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) If this is all a game to you, you're losing it for sure and I got me a highscore! I bid you farewell, Dr. Magnus 11:20, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Please learn to take things at wikination and wikistad less serious. Its just internet Pierlot McCrooke 11:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) My guilt? Remeber Magnus YOur stupid Friend Latin is in as much in the wrong as i am. And merley blew it out of proportion! We were talking about voting. That's it. Latin was crying like a five year old going "If Oos doesn't get elected we both will leave the site" and continued crying and complaining. He's blowing this out of porportion to ruin Walden, in which since he's already banned, he's trying to ruin my repuatation even though all we were doing was talking politics. Which is no more less a political party does when it accepcts members and has propaganda telling somone to vote for somone. So I doubt what I did was wrong and this is meerley a election stragegy made by the CCPL and it's members to have political gain in the upcoming elections. They should shut there mouths and please stop before they dig themselves into a ditch. The only reason this story even matters is beacuse, again, the CCPL has acted like I murdered somone. Which they should feel happy that I though Oos could do well as govenor and voted for him. But then Latin comes out and acts like I held a gun to his head and said "You better vote for Walden.". But as we've seen he was complaining and moaning about Oos and how he was govenor a few years ago and since his citizen rights were revoked that he should be govenor like a god given right. Also, here's some dirt and on him and CCPL. He kept complaing and thinking that there was some super conspiracy that all the users from belgium were all in control of the site and that Yuri and Jonhson were they same people. And said "Well half of the users are from belgium...what's the point!" So that's the real story, I admit somthing i guess, I didn't do somthing wrong. But if you want to have a story there's one. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 14:25, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Pierlot has been the mastermind behind a plot to dispose the government and make himself the dictator of the site by means of blackmail and corruption. Luckily his attempted blackmail failed and so did the plot, it all remained behind closed doors. And what did you do? Petty theft compared to what he did, if you want my opinion. Dr. Magnus 14:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::So again i didn't do anything! Also when the facts come out i'll make my judgment on Mr.McCrooke! But if the alligations are true do you have proof...please e-mail me @ Mike7000yo@aol.com Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 14:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :That was long ago magnus. It even didnt have influence when it happened. The only reason why you make this public now is for eleciton gain Pierlot McCrooke 14:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorta agree. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 14:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Magnus, i am sorry for that mail, and all bad what i did. Pierlot McCrooke 14:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Update An update: *This interesting conversation has been removed from the talk page of LQ, in a clear form of vandalism and sabotage to cover things up *McCrooke, after being attacked by other Waldeners leaves Walden and decides to join the CPL.nm *McCrooke resigns as the Federal Police Commissioner Just to keep you in touch with what's happening. Dr. Magnus 17:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :I reverted that edit. Btw, if you don't mind, use ARTICLE format on my talk page, saves space. :D Edward Hannis 17:51, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :I knew he left Walden, didn't know he went to CPL.nm; it's a self-destructive trait now, really. I hope he can get out of it. Edward Hannis 17:51, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Only by staying... And his image is already damaged beyond repair. Dr. Magnus 17:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Probably. And where is the king during all this time? We need someone to take a little command. It's like we're a bunch of ants; we march in a line when all's well, but we go into mayhem if anything gets in our way. Edward Hannis 17:55, November 28, 2010 (UTC) We do need him, to calm things down. For example by temporarily preventing the culprits from editing and writing an article in TNCT providing us with the King's stance on the case. Dr. Magnus 17:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone help me eidting normally? I am wanting to be able to edit normally Pierlot McCrooke 17:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Take it easy for your sake. Just leave the site for a couple of hours and take a chill-pill, that would be my advice. Staying and commenting would only make matters worse. Dr. Magnus 17:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Hannis and Magnus: i am trying to calm down Pierlot McCrooke 18:01, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Pierlot, as your to-be-lawyer (if it comes to that) and comrade, I tell you to stop editing for awhile. We need to let the dust settle before any progress can be made. Don't worry: I have already made a plan to make you innocent. I don't want you to make a mistake that could put my case in peril. Edward Hannis 18:04, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Show (again) You are, once again, asked to appear on Oceana Late in tonight's show, I sure hope you can make it in time. Dr. Magnus 12:38, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :You are apparantly the only prominent Walden who has not buried his head in the sand, so to speak. I do not know if you are able or willing to speak for your party but someone has to take charge. Dr. Magnus 12:40, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not the one to speak for Walden. Van Ghent is, but she has not taken much action at all, it's disappointing, really. As you should know by now, I can't be on "live"; it's a different time-zone over here. Edward Hannis 22:27, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :You may edit the summary of the show and type down what you would have said, and done. You may include a comical note, the show now goes back to the more light-hearted approach of before. I think that's for the better. Pierius Magnus 06:04, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Funny irritating comments I think you are in for a good argument from time to time so I'd like to post some remarks concerning the 'golden rules': * What is the nature of truth? Is it objective or constructed? Can we get to know a truth fully and, if so, through what means? (You kinda answered that last question with 'evidence' I suppose) * Ockham's razor and the falsification principle are fun but what when facing complex social realities that deal with chances and possibilities? Isn't the perception of people important when dealing with ethics, arts, politics, etc.? * What about trade-offs and zero-sum-games? Sometimes an actions leaves one party better and the other worse, but the total amount of happiness is higher when the action is taken nonetheless. What is the criterium in such a case, wealth or equity? My goal is to criticize the deceiving focus on simplicity and the univocal praising of classical scientific methods. 14:32, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't realize I was irritating; challenging authority is the role of a citizen. Keeps people in check. Referring back again to Socrates, he argued that everything must be found through logic. I try to find that logic, or point out its absence. :Truth is relative (both philosophically and physically); the fundamental argument of nihilism is eternally true; it could very well be that nothing really exists, or that this is a dream, etc. It is impossible to know anything truly when knowledge itself, or anything else for that matter, could very well be nonexistent. Even existence itself may not be real. :Of course it is important; I do not see where I ever deny this. We live with Ockham's Razor as a means of being able to deny the complexity of reality and live within our limits of considered possibility. This is a reason why God could very well exist, but for our purposes it is useful because in our minds it is impossible for an elephant to suddenly appear in our bedroom. :I realize now that this may be unclear, but when I say that one must create as much happiness as possible, what I mean is that one must create as much happiness to as many people as possible. Fundamental concept I thought obvious. And if you do not change anything in terms of happiness, and the process itself was neutral, then I guess my argument doesn't really have anything for that. However, this situation is purely hypothetical and quite nearly impossible. No need waste time considering this for a reality situation. Hypothetically, however, this argument does not have a way of breaking the tie. :The world is not simple, but the process of understanding it is. Edward Hannis 02:48, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::When I entitled my comment I had my remarks in mind and not your 'set of rules' so don't feel offended. The goal was to show the limits of the set given and bring in some nuances. I kinda expected those answers and even share most of them, though I don't think understanding a difficult world is 'simple'. I'd rather stress the complexity and imperfection of models then to 'simplify, simplify'. Apart from that different focus we think much alike on these matters. 15:45, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Latin He's dead. Tot, mort, dood. It's true. It wasn't made up, or a story: just the truth and nothing but the truth, sir. I was contacted by Latin myself and asked if it could be possible: I agreed, and so it happened. A great man has died, let us all mourn him. He will be dearly missed, a true friend and a genuine patriot. Pierius Magnus 22:54, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Right. But don't get anything started against Villanova because of this... Edward Hannis 00:41, December 4, 2010 (UTC) No, of course not. The only reason he did not get hurt is because I have no authority over what happens with his character and he was scheduled to appear on the show that day. I could not have written he was injured or even killed, that would have been crazy. All I knew was that Latin asked me to let him die during the broadcast, and in a spectacular fashion. Pierius Magnus 10:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay. And do you know if he's going to stay with us as another character? Edward Hannis 16:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Be patient, be patient, wait and see Lars Washington 16:50, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :I know many things Hannis, but it is not up to me to reveal something regarding another user told to me in good faith and in private. You'll find out in due time, my friend. Pierius Magnus 18:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Satan Hell awaits the sinner, fire clenches the soul :Cool. Anyhow, I think Heaven would be boring. Just beggars and preachers. Not to mention the 300-billion-year waiting line to talk to Jesus, who only speaks Greek. Hell's only 6 feet deep, you know. Edward Hannis 18:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::May you then burn in hell for all eternity :::Sounds awesome, dude. By the way, you'll probably burn in hell too: there's been about 1000 religions across history. Chances are, you're praying to the wrong god(s). Edward Hannis 22:56, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Debate! Elections can be terribly heated. What we should, above all, not forget, is that elections are about a good program and great ideas for 2011 and the future. That's why there's the 2011 Speakers' Corner Debate. All candidates can participate! Also, please add questions of your own. Good luck in the upcoming, Thought you might be interested Nova Times did not make up a bs-story as it turns out: they were right all along. Some of Marcus' findings are very interesting, to say the least! Knowing the LQ for being allways "on top of the news", I decided to let you know, Pierius Magnus 11:23, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :It might be very newsworthy... the true identity, and faith, of McCrooke, which is: "banned from all wikia's until 2012". That, and our king getting married of course... ::Please sign. Just saying. A yes, I do agree that there's a lot of news to be made: the wedding and what it means for the monarchy, the banning of Pierlot and subsequent reactions of CPL.nm, those who voted for Pierlot, and if he will still have an influence on the red line. Lots to say, lots to write, lots to read. But little time. Time is of the essence, but at the moment I'm far too occupied with the returning of my internet connection to work on this, at least pro tempore. Edward Hannis 23:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :You've got a difficult job, providing the nation with "the news". You probably knew that very well when you took over LQ and made it the best-selling most popular newspaper of the country. Good luck brother! I'll be off now. Pierius Magnus 23:03, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you, but I really feel that people would be fine without me. They just like to hear someone summarize things and have something to say. :P Edward Hannis 23:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) You gotta admit, some people are better at it then other, though. Don't be so humble. TNCT for example is not at all neutral and Nova Times is, with all due respect, just filled with errors. Hurbanova Novine is great, but mainly provides local news and isn't really updated regulary. Pierius Magnus 13:19, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not neutral, and I know it. I strongly dislike that the King however, breaks the barrier between news presentation and news opinion. He, as a member by nonexistent right, cannot take a stance, for if he does, he and his position must be entirely subject to the ruling of the people. But thank you for the compliment :). Edward Hannis 23:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I remember very well how the King reported on the Brigade for example and clearly took a stance (worse, even: against it) when reporting for TNCT. Nobody can claim to be truly neutral but certainly some are less neutral then others... or, at the very least, more subtle in their approach. And whatever happened to HebdoMag? I guess writing for both newspapers takes way to much time, or did you run out of inspiration? It happened to me with Oceana Late; suddenly wasn't in to it anymore. Pierius Magnus 08:06, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :I don't care too much for HebdoMag, and I will write for LQ today. Have no fear ;). Edward Hannis 00:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Scoop Wanna have another scoop, comrade? Pierius Magnus 10:36, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Wikination will move to a new server... and Pierlot, our good friend, is an administrator (the main admin). Pierius Magnus 10:40, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::"Will move"? Haven't learned how to read, kiddo? We're checking some other software/providers. That's all there is to it. 10:45, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well, okay, maybe I loop te hard van stapel but right now you speak of "we" as in "the state is me", Louis! Pierius Magnus 10:50, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I speak of "we" as in me, the person behind this computer, and Pierlot, the person behind some Dutch computer. What I look to on the internet is my own business, even if it concerns the wiki. I wasn't planning a coup, I wasn't preparing a move. Pierlot opened a wiki to look at the options and I joined him there. We have the full right, as you do too, to consider other hosts. 10:56, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::And to block me from that site of yours for no reason at all? Got any proper reason for that aswell? No I guess you haven't. You claim it for "inserting nonsense into pages" when all I did was just send you a little welcome message and create a lill' user page for myself. Not very nice of you, Dimi. Not very nice at all. Pierius Magnus 11:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I don't see any problems with the current server. Wikia is very reliable and I don't know this wikkii.com server. Also, it is not very useful as we would no longer be able to maintain iw's to other wikis like landj.wikia.com. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:37, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's indeed one of the things I realized too. Only here can we maintain our "international" relations with Mao and Libertas. 18:40, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I hope we're not moving to a new server...that'd be stupid. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:24, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah. Wikia's good. Although I miss the moonlight skin ;'( Martha Van Ghent 07:50, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I miss it too... but despite some nostalgia over the skin - I think it's not worth leaving wikia for. Pierius Magnus 08:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::We have international relations with Mao? Okay, that was a crappy joke. Moving? Whatever is the most practical should be chosen (includes inter-wiki thingies and the lot). 12:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::The most practical is simply to stay here. It is much easier and has many benefits a new server would not provide us with. Being a part of wikia, users from other wikia's can easily drop by from Conworlds or Alternative history wikia and contribute to Lovian society. As some of us leave, their places are filled up by newcomers. This effect would be lost if we'd move. Same thing goes for the interwikia links and messages, and help from the staff in countering vandalism and spam. Pierius Magnus 12:28, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Hello everybody. This wiki is good because there are so many people but not too many call me Batzloff 12:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, even though this is not the place for the average self-presentation. 12:37, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Are we sure about that? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:49, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Elections I've had a discussion with Magnus. His proposal, and mine, is to divide our votes amongst ourselves. It's the best for us all and for our party to get all of us elected without an unneeded sacrifice. Therefore I'd like to ask you (and OWTB) to change your votes. Your Major votes for Donia go to you and me. Then we'll all have around the 12 votes - which is damn good Cristian Latin 20:15, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :I suggest you move your major vote from me to Latin, Hannis. Latin will then move his Major vote to you. As a result we can all be certain of getting into congress - by a comfortably wide margin. Pierius Magnus 20:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't I harm OWTB too much then? Cristian Latin 20:21, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::It seems so. It would be best if both Hannis and OWTB would change their Major votes from you to me and Hannis (no offence, I understand that you want to remain highest in the polls :P). Cristian Latin 20:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think I did it right. Is that what you wanted? Edward Hannis 02:17, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::It is. Your Major vote should go to Latin, now Oos' major vote should go to you. The plan is to get all our people into congress - which we will do, so help us God. Pierius Magnus 08:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Post-electoral talks A new Five Point Dialogue sounds great! I'm already looking forward to it, seriously! However what I wanted to point out is that... let's await what the new PM discusses with us, the victorious party, and eventually decides. Do you think that it is OK? Just to avoid any conflicts within our party, you see Cristian Latin 22:47, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't call us victorious just yet... Edward Hannis 23:14, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Mail We need to discuss some issues as a party and we will do so "behind the scenes" (as is custom with these matters). If we are to deliver a PM, the PM has to work on a government. I cannot discuss these matters with Bucu and Oos and leave you out of the discussion, comrade! Mail me at: the.red.baron@live.nl and we will discuss these matters. Kind regards, Pierius Magnus 20:48, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Okey-dokey. Mail me at armachedes@gmail.com. Keep in mind that anything you mail me, if illegal, could be put up on LQ, but otherwise I'll respect your right to privacy unconditionally. Edward Hannis 00:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't never mail no illegal stuff, sir! ;) Pierius Magnus 08:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: The real journalist :)) Cristian Latin 10:21, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Defense Hello, Hannis. Long time no see! I was kinda taking a small break but circumstances prevent me from doing so: in the ongoing trial against us, the members of the Brigade have all been put on trial. This includes twenty-three members in total of whom sveral people are well-known users: me, Cristian Latin and Friedrich Steiner (Zackatron). Given the fact it is such a large case (the biggest in Lovian history) we would be very glad to have you as one of our lawyers in the case. We have a fighting chance if we have a proper defense and we require several lawyers for that. Could you use your considerable rhetorical skills in our defense? We need all the help we can get right now and you are the perfect man for the job, I'd say. Half of the CCPL might end up behind bars if it isn't for some good lawyers, and we'd both hate to see that happen. Kind regards, Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 12:05, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Have you received this message and considered it, dear comrade? We do not have much time left. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 11:24, February 14, 2011 (UTC) We need your vote, for the sake of justice! Dear Edward, not been around lately? A lot has happened. Ygo and I have been punished (The Brigade vs. Galahad Trial) and the judiciary has been seriously questioned. Please, see Talk:The Brigade vs. Galahad Trial, User talk:American Eagle and Forum:The Pub. We need ASAP some new Judges in Lovia, to defend the people from the elite (ever met someone who was admin, Judge and MOTC?). Also, the administrators have been blocking people uncorrectly. As our constitution mentions, everyone is entitled to the right of having a fair trial. But according to many have been blocked without any correct trial. What could you do? Vote for a new Judge or new Judges in Congress, to be more precise, the Second Chamber. A normal majority of 50% is needed according to our law. Change is in our hands. Edward, I salute you! Cristian Latin 18:41, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Jury of the Oscars, for your consideration! - Administrative blocks for actions such as vandalization and name-calling are justified under the code of the central wikia. The administrators of this site have tried to support our own legal system but it is not supreme to the basic rules of the site. Compare it to international law: it is considered to be above national Constitutions. 07:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Pardon me? 1.4.In Lovia, the observance of the Constitution, its supremacy and the laws shall be mandatory. Don't make me laugh, are we a country or not? Why do we have a constitution if 'we' can disrespect it? --Cristian Latin 19:56, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I am seriously astonished. What do you want to say, actually? Even on the same day! * The accusations were grounded according to me (and the judge). It is the sentence which went over the top. You can disagree with the law, I myself often do, but never question its supremacy. Reform and reasonable protest are the way, not letting things rot or turn violent. YURI MEDVEDEV 16:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) * Jury of the Oscars, for your consideration! - Administrative blocks for actions such as vandalization and name-calling are justified under the code of the central wikia. The administrators of this site have tried to support our own legal system but it is not supreme to the basic rules of the site. Compare it to international law: it is considered to be above national Constitutions. 07:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) --Cristian Latin 20:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :You missed this part: the wikia policy is acoridng to my interpretation of the law to be considered a judicial source. The question remains if this source is in conflict with our Constitution (which I do not believe to be the case) and even if so, which one is supreme. There is no contradiction in the statements you quoted. The one says we need to respect the law (all rules, Constitution, normal law and site rules), the other says site rules could be considered to be above the Constitution. It is what European Union member states do with supranational law. 17:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Activity Hey Armachedes. You seem to be logging on often, possibly to other wikis, but not editing on this one. If you didn't know, we are trying to make the wiki active again, so if you could start being active again that would be great. Nominations are also still open in the Forum:Federal elections. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:49, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'll give it a shot. I'm not running for office, though. I would be ashamed to fail to perform my duties as MOTC again. On a side note, how do you know I'm logging on? Just wondering. [[User:Armachedes|'A'''RMACHEDES]] 02:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::He is part of a CIA operation that needs to surveil the internet for communist treats. 08:03, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Or he uses . --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oos is correct. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::A conspiracy solved this quickly...that's no fun Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::This isn't solved at all - working for the CIA and using standard techniques like aren't mutually exclusive, are they? 07:33, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :and the conspiracy continues! Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm basically sure I can't work on the wiki, as evidenced by my inactivity malgré my promise to attempt otherwise. Oh well. Listen to Lux Æterna and it'll be okay. [[User:Armachedes|'A'RMACHEDES]] 18:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Too busy with other things? The Master's Voice 18:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Pretty much. Besides, I think that I'd best be remembered as the writer of ''LQ than the perpetually semi-active fop in the corner. However, it is not out of the question that I return for the summer, though plans there are still hectic and ever-present. [[User:Armachedes|'A'''RMACHEDES]] 19:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::You don't have to be around every day for hours and write professional newspaper articles in order to be of service of the site. Just dropping by every now and then, making a few comments, getting into a few discussions... that's all it takes! It's supposed to be ''fun, first of all. Don't see any obligation, just drop by and enjoy the site. It's great. The Master's Voice 19:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Inactive fops are worse than semiactive fops. Polls have opened; if you could drop in and cast your votes, that would be great. Lastly, a nice graph like you did here would be great. What program did you use for it? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Not gonna vote 'cuz I didn't really follow close as I should have. That chart looks like it was made by Bucu, though. I think he, along with myself, makes these with Word or Excel. Hope this helps. [[User:Armachedes|'A'''RMACHEDES]] 19:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::That's Excel indeed. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :: I've also recently founded how to use the microsoft graph thingy! I love it very simple. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:04, May 30, 2011 (UTC) 2011 Lovia Racers Cup season Is it okay for me the first week of the 2011 Cup season finishing Lovia Racers? My English is not good. I am dutch. I am User: Wabba The I :I'm afraid Armachedes has been inactive for quite some time now. Luckily most pages on this wiki are open for edits from all users, he wont mind if you carry on his project. If you need any help just ask. I'm no sports guy though . 11:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Definitely late here, but everyone thing I've owned is all yours, with the exception of subsidiaries of the ''Hannis Media Group, which you are welcome to use (writing articles or publishing, for instance), though I ask for a high level of discretion (be respectful, basically-- it's kind of important for me, that stuff). [[User:Armachedes|'A'''RMACHEDES]] 06:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Truth Island news =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please '''refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March' to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 3''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''3 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 12:59, February 17, 2017 (UTC)